


Mistletoe

by CinaGinger (orphan_account)



Category: Spideynova - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spideynova Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinaGinger
Summary: Okay, the beginning is in third person, while the second part is in first person. I thought it was better that way. Please inform me if I made any mistakes!Merry Christmas everyone!  Note: There are binary codes! Try and find out what it means!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the beginning is in third person, while the second part is in first person. I thought it was better that way. Please inform me if I made any mistakes!  
> Merry Christmas everyone!   
> Note: There are binary codes! Try and find out what it means!

> As Peter Parker, or Spiderman, was decorating his bunk for Christmas, he heard a snicker. Of course, it was his least favorite person in the world, Nova.
> 
> "Why are you decorating a bunk? You'll have to take it down, AND you'll have trouble sleeping in it," Sam said.
> 
> "Because unlike you, I'm FESTIVE, Buckethead!" Peter huffed.
> 
> "I'm festive, but I do it where I'm COMFORTABLE," Sam said.
> 
> "Whatever, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," Peter recited. 
> 
> "Wow, saying a Jacqui Rivait aren't you, Webs?" Sam smiled.
> 
> Peter didn't say anything at all, as Sam came over to him. Sam was about to kick him in his bunk or take down Peter's decorations, as he paused.
> 
> _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ Sam thought,  _I can't be in love with Webs, he HATES me... what am I going to do_
> 
> "By the way Buckethead, Aunt May said you should come over with the Web warriors and well, all of us," Peter said as he turned around and saw Sam blushing lightly.
> 
> "Uh-huh, got it, gotta go uh- my uhh BYE," Sam scurried out of there thinking,  _Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!_
> 
> Peter stood there and was really confused of what JUST happened.

* * *

 

  **At Aunt May's Really Nice House**

> _What am I going to do, I can't go, but I HAVE TO, wait! I got it, I'll avoid Peter! PERFECT!_   I thought happily as I walked to Aunt May with a cake. I looked into the bag to make sure it was still there. I smiled and kept going, until I saw 

Peter,  _HE'S NEVER HERE ON TIME, WHY IS HE HERE EARLY?!_ I screamed in my head.  _Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts!_ I thought as he saw myself kissing Peter.  _STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT, YOU HATE HIM AND HE HATES YOU!_ I had arrived at the door and Peter was right behind me.

> "You made it Buckethead!" Peter said cheerfully.
> 
> I squealed and opened the door. I rushed in and sat down with the cake I brought. Aunt May came over, to thank me for coming and took the cake from me. I looked down as he watched everyone playing games. At one point they 

played charades. Peter was the one who had to do the acting thing. Peter had turned around, then when he looked behind him, he squealed. _This is not happening_   I was on the edge of his seat. 

> "Doctor Octopus?" Ava asked, Peter shook his head.
> 
> "Vulture?" Ben said, Peter shook his head again.
> 
> "Oh! It's Sam!" Miles half-joked. 
> 
> I looked at him as Peter nodded his head yes. 
> 
> "Wait, what?" Everyone questioned and looked at me.
> 
> I got up and ran into the kitchen where Aunt May was. She was mixing some cookies.
> 
> "Oh! Hello, Sam! Do you want to help me?" Aunt May yelled because she had headphones on. I nodded my head yes and she went off to set up the table.
> 
> As I mixed the batter, I felt my eyes burning and I began to cry. I mean, no one was there to question me, right? After a couple of minutes of crying, sniffling and mixing the batter, I felt a strong arm around me. I squealed and of course, it was

Peter. Boy, was I regretting everything.

> "Crying on Christmas? Such a shame, and here I thought I was making you happy," Peter whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear as I turned away.
> 
> "Crying? Who said I was crying, I was c-cutting an o-onion," I stuttered.
> 
> "Mhmm, Sam I want to ask you something," Peter questioned.
> 
> "Whatever Webs, what do you want?" I asked.
> 
> "Do you love me?" Peter whispered in my ear and smiled slyly. 
> 
> ERROR 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00001010 
> 
> "Yes, I do" I inhaled deeply. I was waiting for him to laugh.
> 
> "Good, because if you said no, I would've taken you anyways," Peter grinned as I hugged him.
> 
> He was paralyzed for a second and put his arms around me. I looked up and smiled. 
> 
> "Mistletoe, you know what that means," I said as I grabbed his collar and kissed him. Surprisingly, he kissed me back. When we pulled away, it was the most painful thing I ever experienced.  
> 
> He carried me bridal stance and brought me in the main room. Everyone turned their heads and Peter smiled widely. I on the other hand, was deciding if I should see where this goes or run to the kitchen and stab myself only a couple of times. 
> 
> "Guys, guess what?" Peter questioned.
> 
> "You finally have a life?" Ben asked.
> 
> "I ALREADY HAVE A LIFE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Peter growled.
> 
> "Me and Sam are in L-ooooooooooooo-ve," Peter swooned.
> 
> "Good luck with him, Sam," Ava told me.
> 
> "WHY IS EVERYONE HATING ON ME, STAP," Peter whined.
> 
> "Put me down, Webs for brains," I said as Peter dropped me. I squealed as I got ready for the impact, but it never came.
> 
> "That's why you need me, Buckethead," Peter said as he brought me up and kissed me.
> 
> **Best Christmas EVER!**
> 
> * * *
> 
>   **BONUS:**
> 
> As I kissed Peter, we heard the door fall down. 
> 
> "I SHIP IT," A weird girl said.
> 
> "Uh, who are you?" Flash asked.
> 
> "Why, my name is Cina, I'm the one who wrote this story," Cene? Cena? said.
> 
> "Wait what?" Danny asked.
> 
> 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100001 00001010
> 
>  


End file.
